The Adventures Of Anna Anderson
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: 4 years ago Anna met up with the WWE crew. She finds love and betrail in her path. Who does she end up with? This is the poll i had up. I finally put it together.
1. The start of it all

**Disclaimer: I own nobody what so ever accept those you do not recognize. Anna belongs to me and anyone else that I mention in her family. She is the OC in this story. **

* * *

Hi everyone, I want to start off by telling you who I am then I will get down to the story about my encounter with two very young and hot wrestlers. My name is Anna Anderson; I am 22 years old and live in Tennessee. I am 5'6 with shoulder length blonde/brown hair.

Ok, let's get started. It was about 4 years ago when I was 18. For my birthday Ryan, my brother, got us tickets to see Raw. I love wrestling I really do but I didn't want to go see it for real. Wrestling's ok when it's on the television and not in front of me. The day the event took place was on July 6.

When we got the arena, 3 hours early, that is when I found out that not only had Ryan got tickets but somehow the fool had also got backstage passes. It might have had something to do with his girlfriend was on the crew but he wouldn't tell me. We both walked around backstage for a bit before we actually saw some people.

The first person to talk to us was Ted DiBiase Jr., we walked by him when he stopped us.

"You two, what are your names?"

"I'm Ryan and this is my sister Anna."

"It's nice to meet you. Do you need help with anything?"

"We're good, just taking an old gander of the place."

My brother was such a goof. He smiled his crooked little smile to the superstar. Ted just glanced over my way a bit before he nodded to us and went on his way.

"Why do we have passes anyway? It's nothing special about this place. It's just the back of the building like it's been for years."

"Ann, will you just let loose for once. You are 18 now; enjoy the freedom that you get. This is your first adventure. Relax; nothing is going to go wrong."

Ryan put his arm around my shoulder and we continued our journey down the hall. Ryan's 6 '1, compared to my 5' 6 statures I'm short.

"Who are you two kids?"

An elderly man asked. I knew who this was it's not hard to mistake him for anyone else. With that crooked nose that's twice the size of his face. HHH was a giant to me.

"We are just looking around, sir." I said politely.

"Come with me."

He waved his hands to follow him, we did. He led us down the hallways until we got the door with a sign that read break room. Why they had a break room was beyond me. He opened the door and walked in.

"Boys, we have guests, so be nice."

He stepped out of the way to show many wrestlers. He waved us in and pointed to an empty couch. After having a seat I looked around. Inside this huge room were many, many talented people.

The Miz and John Morrison were holding some kind of conversation involving shampoo in the corner. Mr. Kennedy, Matt and Jeff Hardy were talking animatedly about something. Christian, Jericho, and Edge were just beside us talking about Hooters.

"I'll be back in a moment Ann."

Ryan tapped me on my left knee and walked out the door. _Great, my brother left my here with complete strangers. Sure they are all famous, but being famous means nothing._

"What are you thinking about there?"

"Oh,"

I jumped. I wasn't expecting Randy and Punk to be sitting next to me.

"You scare everyone Brooks," Randy laughed.

"Shut it,"

"You didn't scare me; I just wasn't expecting anyone to be next to me that's all."

"Well we are. So what's your name?" Punk asked.

"Anna,"

"That's a very pretty name. Who was that with you your boyfriend?" Randy asked.

"No," I laughed a little bit. "That was my big brother, Ryan."

"Got a Boyfriend?" Punk asked.

"No, I'm too young to have one."

"How old are you exactly?" Randy asked with a curious eye.

"I just turned 18 today."

"You should already have a boyfriend, two, many three at least." Piped in Cody Rhodes.

"Nobody really likes me."

Just then my brother walked in. He looked a bit out winded.

"What happened to you Ry?"

"Susan chased me all the way here."

Susan is his girlfriend that works here.

"You the tech's boyfriend?" Rhodes asked.

Ryan just nodded. He was sweating and gasping for air.

"Did you find the Diva's locker room?" Randy asked.

Again Ryan just nodded.

"Ry, you moron, you know Sue's here. Why on God's green earth would you go looking for it. You are such a horn dog. I'm actually ashamed to be a part of your family. If mama could only see what you are doing, you bet your bottom she would whip the tare outta ya."

"Ann," he shook his head and bowed in shame. "Your right."

"If I could get my brother to do that it would be awesome. You sure do have some power over him." Rhodes stated.

"What? It's true. If our mama would see him being all horn-dog-like she would take her belt and whip him till he's made of whip cream. He should know better. He's three years older than I am and this is the example he is setting for me. What a shame."

All the guys in the locker room looked at me. Every last one of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I had lost my mind. I just shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"What happened to your mom?" Randy asked.

"She died three years ago on Ryan's birthday."

"That's just awful." Punk said.

Randy put his hand on my shoulder. This didn't feel awkward at all. Everything was just perfect. Yes he was 36 at the time but so what. What was it that Ryan told me?

"_Ann, will you just let loose for once. You are 18 now; enjoy the freedom that you get. This is your first adventure. Relax; nothing is going to go wrong." _

And that was exactly what I was going to do.


	2. My brother's a Butthole

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but who i have stated in the past.**

* * *

Later that night Ryan was off with Susan, again he left me all alone in the break room with these strangers. To come to think of it though, over the 4 hours I have been here these strangers weren't really strangers to me anymore. I knew a lot of things that I didn't know about them.

Like Jeff was having problems with his girlfriend, Beth. They were fighting all the time and it got on Matt's nerves. Cody and Ted were a little to close to be other than friends. I mean they stayed together at all times. Mr. Kennedy was getting married and had already gave Vince his notice that he was leaving at the end of the year. That mad me sad. Mr. Kennedy was one of my favorites.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at the same spot on the wall for about 10 mins now." Randy let a small laugh out.

"I'm fine, i was just thinking about things."

"Anything i can help you with?"

"No, not really." I turned to look at him, face to face. I jumped a bit, he was right there in my face.

"Sorry." He leaned back a bit, but just a tiny bit.

"It's ok." I looked around the room and noticed that only Jeff, Matt, and Randy were in there. Randy had a bag at his feet. "What time is it?"

"Um," Randy looked down at his hand. "I'm not quite sure."

"It's 11:45. Where's your brother at?" Jeff asked.

He was surely listening to the conversation that we were having. I looked at Randy and saw the glare he was giving to Jeff. That made me wonder something. I glanced at Jeff, his fist were clenched in a ball, Matt had his hand on his brother's shoulder. Oh no, I started something between these two.

"I'm not sure where dear old Ry is. I should call him and see."

I pulled my cell out and watched the boys in private as i got up off the sofa i was sitting on to pace the room. Ryan's ringback tone came on and i rolled my eyes. When was he going to replace _Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _with something else. The sound of his voice made me jump.

"Yes Anna?"

"What are you doing, Everybody's almost gone out of here and i don't feel like staying in an empty room when these three leave."

"Oh, um, about that..."

I cut him off before he could finish his statement. I had a feeling that i already knew what he was going to say.

"Did you leave me here?"

"Well..."

"You moron."

"I kinda forgot that i went there with you, Ann."

"Question, did you take the car?"

"Kinda of, yes."

"Ry, HOW AM I..." I took a deep breath and remembered that three other pepole were in the room. I looked around and noticed that they were listening, so i lowered my voice to a whisper. "What am i suppose to do?"

"Call a cab i guess."

"Mama would kill you."

"Mama's not here Ann. You're 18 now, figure out things on your own."

"Ryan Michael Anderson, what has gotten into you?"

"Anna Eliza Anderson, you've been in your own house for two years, i would think that you have grown up by now."

"You were my ride though Ryan." I was hot and it started to show. Ryan only thought about himself.

"That's your problem now." He hung up on me.

"Butthole," I shut my phone.

This was a problem. I looked at the ones in the room with me. They heard every word that i had said. Nothing i could do about that. I just shook my head and walked out the room. If Ryan was going to be that way towards me. Him and Susan must of got into another fight. He's only like this when they get into it.

"Anna." Matt had obviously followed me. I didn't stop though. "Anna." He was jogging down the hall. I only stopped when i felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave those two in that room alone?" I asked turning around.

"They can handle the problem they have. Besides, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean." I was acting stupid now.

"You know what I'm talking about." He just looked at me. So i caved.

"I'm walking home. I don't trust the cab drivers and besides, it's only an hour to walk to my house from here."

"No you're not. I can't let an 18 year old walk out of here and walk home. It's almost midnight. If i let you do that then my mama would tare my ass up." He smiled as he put his arm around me.

"I'm not going to call a cab, that's out of the question."

"Besides it's your birthday, you need to have a celebration."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Come out with us, we really know how to party. Its the after party pretty much." He was giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I gave in.

We walked back down the hall and into the room. Randy had his hand around Jeff's neck whispering something to him. Jeff had his hand balled into a fist and it looked like Randy had a fist mark on his face. What had those two been fighting about. Matt just looked at me and shook his head.

"Children," he whispered under his breath. I don't know if this was something he wanted me to hear or not. "Guys," Matt spoke louder.

Both of them looked over at us. Randy released his grip of Jeff while Jeff unballed his fist.

"Where are we going exactly?" I finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"To the_ Two Doors Down_." Matt said with a smile.

"Have you ever been?" Randy asked.

"No, I just turned 18. I really shouldn't go there now." I looked away as i brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"It's your birthday, that's where we are going to go." Matt said as he began pushing me out the door a little.

"Whatever you say Matthew." I said with a little giggle.

This was going to be a long night. And boy was i going to pay for it in the morning.

* * *

**Ok, sorry its been ages. Tell me how i did. Thanks, Love you all. **

**Mandy**


	3. What happens, happens

**I own nothing but Anna and Ryan. I also own the idea behind this story. **

I rode with Matt, Jeff and Randy to the club. They only had one car and Matt said that i had shotgun. So Randy and Jeff were stuck in the back. I watched the boys out of the corner of my eye a couple of times and noticed that both of them were giving each other dirty looks.

-At Two Doors Down-

We were sitting at a booth in the V.I.P section, but we weren't the only ones. Ken, Mickie, and Ashley had joined us not long after we got there.

"I thought you were going home?" Ken asked.

"That's not any way to celebrate a birthday, being home alone, no." Matt said, downing his tequila shot.

"Well then girl, happy birthday!" Ashley said with a smile.

"I like your dress, Ashley." I told her.

"Thanks, I made it myself. Well bits and pieces are from other clothes, but I made it."

"I like the pink and black together. I really like the pink skulls."

"They are a good couple to match together. I don't think it would go together if i didn't have this lace on the bottom." Ashley informed me.

"Ash," Mickie started, "anything you make looks good. You can pull anything off really."

We all laughed. Jeff tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure,"

He held his hand out to me and i took it. He led me over to one of the other tables. I sat down and he sat down in front of me. Where we were you really didn't hear the others in the room. it was like we were alone, by ourselves on a date. That had goose bumps go all over my body at just the thought.

"So what is it that you wanted, Mr. Hardy." I said with a smile.

"I was wondering, well..." he was tripping over his words. "The thing is," he stopped again, looking down at his hands.

"Jeff, if there is something that you wanted to say, will you please say it?" I smiled a little.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Jeff?"

"Not anymore,"

"I don't think its a good idea."

"I understand,"

I didn't want to hurt him, Jeff seemed like a good guy. It just didn't seem like a good idea to go out on a date with someone who would only be around for one day. I probably never would see him again. Yet, that wasn't the reason i told him no. My reason for turning him down was the fact that i would be the rebound girl. I didn't like that idea one little bit.

"Jeff," I took his arm as he was about to get around me and back to the others.

"Its ok Anna," He said as he smiled at me a little then took his arm out of my grip and walked over to the others.

I just stayed were i was. I felt like i just crushed that mans heart. How could i have done something like that. I wondered if he would be ok. I was in my own world when none other than Randy Orton came over to my table.

"May i have a seat?"

I nodded. He took the seat that was just occupied by Jeff.

"i wanted to ask you something," He sighed. _Oh lord, this is not happening._

"Yes,"

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me?"

Oh lord, this was happening. Two very different guys asked me out, almost the exact same time. I just looked at the man before me and shook my head.

"No, Randy, sorry. It just doesn't seem right."

With that i stood up to leave but he was the one to grab my wrist.

"What doesn't seem right? Do you not have feelings for me the way i do for you?"

"Randy, i don't want to hurt you at all. I do like you, but i don't wan.." He cut me off.

Randy jumped up from the table. The next thing i knew was that his lips were on mine. Everything felt right. I melted in that kiss for a minute, then i realized that i was kissing Randy and pushed away from him.

"What?"

i pushed past him and walked by the other table. I glanced at the table and noticed that Jeff's face was flushed with hurt and anger. This wasn't what i wanted at all. I walked to the bar and wasn't there two minutes when Matt sat next to me.

"hey sweetie, what are you drinking."

"Coke," i said not looking at him.

"That's not going to do," he shook his head and called the bartender over to us.

"What can i get for you, sir?" The young blonde bartender asked.

"I need 6 shots of tequilla, 4 beers, and 1 bottle of grey goose."

"Is that all sir?"

"Oh, i need 2 cokes."

The bartender nodded his head and got Matt what he wanted. He put it on a tray and placed the tray on top the counter. After everything was placed on it Matt took the tray back to the table i was at.

"Now, I'm going to be split all these with you. Lets see how you can handle your alcohol."

"Matt, I'm underage."

"Yeah, and i could go to jail if anybody finds out that i bought these and you were drinking them. So drink up."

"Fine,"

-The Next Morning-

Ugggg...my head hurt. It was pounding and i couldn't get it to stop at all. Why am i so bloody cold? I blinked and my head just pounded. When i finally could look at my surroundings i noticed that i was in an unfamiliar room. I started to freak out but not so much. I looked around further and tried to get up but i couldn't. I looked down and there was an arm around my stomach.

"Oh no," I whispered.

What had i done. I looked under the covers, i was in my bra and panties. My shirt and pants were no where that i could see. I glanced over and wanted to slap myself for who i saw next to me. How could i be so stupid. I shook the man next to me and he awoke very slowly.

"Huh?" He said with his eyes closed.

"What happened last night?"

At the sound of my voice his eyes snapped open. I guess he didn't know what happened either. He ripped the covers off of him and jumped out of bed. Luckily for us both, he had his boxers on. He pulled his pants on and threw me his t-shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and sat up on the bed.

"I'm not sure, the last thing i remember is that we were having a contest against each other taking shots of grey goose."

"You fell out your seat," i laughed as i thought about that.

"yeah well," he started pacing back and forth.

"What are we going to do?"

"Anna, I don't know, but this is bad."

"I know it is. What am i going to do about..."

"I'm not so much worried about Randy, its Jeff that's worrying me."

"Well, i'm worryied about them both, Matt."

* * *

**Well this story is going along fairly fast. I'm hoping to upload the next chapter to this story soon.**

**Thank you to all that read this. Special shout-out to Sonib89 who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Mandy **


	4. The Aftermath

I sat there as Matt paced back and forth. I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Matt. His face was white as the sheet I was covered in. I got up and grabbed my shirt, pants, and shoes and went into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and waited and listened closely. We were in some shit and I had no clue as to what happened last night. I gasped when I realized that Jeff was at the door.

"Glad to see that you are up, bro."

"Yeah, well. I drank too much last night."

"I saw. You were still taking shots with Anna when I left. She can handle her own against you there. Who would have thought?"

"Well,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a hangover."

I heard the door shut and held my breath for what was to come.

"So, what happened to you?"

"No clue. All I can remember is that Anna and I was drinking. I don't recall anything else."

"Seriously? You didn't get her number?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me see your phone for a minute and I'll find out."

"Wait."

My phone started to go off. I tried to find my phone. I knew it was in my jeans. I searched and searched I couldn't find it. It was loud; I knew that they could hear it. I just closed my eyes when the door opened. I heard a gasp. It was Jeff. I opened my eyes and saw the hurt in them that I saw last night when Randy kissed me. This was all wrong.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I can try to explain." I said coming out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" He said.

"Well, we don't really remember. We were drinking last night and when we woke up this morning, we had our underwear on but that's it. I don't know how we got here or how we ended up in bed together."

"Matt," Jeff looked at his brother. "Did you have your underwear on?"

"Yeah, we both did."

"Then how did you two end up in bed together. Let alone you make it back here. I know that you didn't drive here. So What the Hell?"

Just then there was another knock on the door and Matt answered it again. I was shocked when I saw Randy standing there. He had a smirk on his face. He was up to something.

"Ah, I see that you two are up. How was your night?"

"I know how we ended up together, Matt." I said.

"How?" Both brothers said at the same time.

"Randy did it."

"How do you know?"

"You have the same smirk on your face when you are about to do something. You do the same thing on tv.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Well, now you do."

"How did Randy do it?" Matt asked.

"Do you have your keycard?" I asked him

"Hold on let me check." He searched his pants and then came to a realization. He shook his head and I smiled.

"Randy, Where is Matt's room key?"

"How should I know?" He smirked again.

"Because you have it in your pocket. You forgot to leave it last night. And I would like to know why did you take our clothes off and stage us?"

"You are good Ms. Anderson." Randy said. He pulled out Matt's room key and put it on the table. He then turned to us and smirked again. He was getting annoyed. "I thought it would be funny. Although, I didn't plan on Jeff catching you. That just made it more amusing."

"You know, you are annoying with that smirking that you are doing. I thought it would be better off screen, but no. It's just worse."

I heard the brothers laugh and saw Randy sneer. This was going to be a long day. I turned to Jeff and looked at him.

"Jeff, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure,"

"Be right back Matt, hold on, and let me put my clothes on." I paused and pulled my pants up before I walked outside. I looked Jeff in the eye and said what the truth was. "OK, here is the truth. I didn't want to hurt your feeling last night. I know I did."

"No, it's not that."

"Don't lie to me." I sighed. "I'm good at reading people. So I know that you are lying." I smiled a little.

"You are good at that." He smiled back at me for a little. "I was hurt. I saw you kissing Randy and it hurt me. It hurt me bad."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. What you don't know is that I like you but I don't want to think that I am easy like that. I also don't want to be a re-bound girl. I don't really know any of y'all seeing I just met y'all yesterday. I don't want to just in a blind relationship with anyone."

"That is completely understandable."

"Talk to your ex. I am sure that you and her will work things out. I know you care about her too. So I would be a big mistake."

"I will call her."

"Just think of me as your little sister."

"Ok."

We both went back inside. Now to deal with Mr. Orton and the other Hardy Brother. This was going to be one long day.

-**Yeah I have been gone; I hope I get this one done soon. I am thinking that I want stretch it out that much more. Thanks to Sonib89 for reviewing. I love ya.  
For the rest of you, read and review. Tell me what you think is going to happen next.**


	5. The Kiss

I looked around and found Randy sitting on the couch. He was smirking as he saw me walk in the room. He turned the tv off and stood up meeting me halfway.

"Hey Anna," his smirk faded when he saw my face.

"Listen Randy,"

"I get it." He sighed and walked pass me toward the door.

I grabbed his arm, making him turn around. "Hear me out, please!" I whispered.

I looked over to where Matt and Jeff were sitting. I didn't want them to hear our conversation.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" He whispered back.

"Not here." I said looking at the Hardys that were still there.

"Lets go to my room then." He said walking towards the door.

"OK," I looked back at the boys and said, "I'll be right back," and walked out the door following Randy.

We walked only a little bit. Randy's room was only a few doors down from Matts. I waited for Randy to open the door and walked in behind him. HE closed the door once I was in. I sat on the end of his bed and he sat beside me. This was going to be one awkward conversation. Randy grabbed my hand, I wanted to move my hand, but I didn't.

"Listen, Randy. I don't want anything to go on between us." I looked at his piercing blue eyes. He moved closer to me. This was going to end badly.

"You don't?"

I turned my head so that I wasn't looking into his eyes. His lips were on the back of my neck the instant my eyes closed. A moan escaped my mouth and I quickly held my mouth. It felt good to have someone pay attention to me but this was on the bad side of things. Randy's hand went to my side as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Randy," I whispered.

"Umm." He said in between kisses.

"This isn't right."

That stopped him. He sat up just a little. His hand moved to my cheek and turned my head. I looked at him again and my stomach jumped to my throat.

"What is so bad about it? I'm single, you're single. There's nothing that could go wrong." He said as he leaned down and captured my lips.

I pulled away from him again and looked at him. "Randy, I am too young for you." I said with a sigh.

"So, what's the point? Age is just a number." He said with a smile.

The smile was a real smile. Not a cocky smirk. He meant what he was saying. I think I was thinking too much about this. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I looked at the id and groaned. I answered the phone rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?"

Randy took this opportunity to attack my neck again. I smile lightly at him.

"Well, I haven't heard from you since last night. How did things go?"

"Nice of you to ask that, Ryan."

"I know I was stupid and left you at the arena, did you make it home alright?"

"Ry, I didn't even go home last night." I suppressed a moan that wanted to escape. Randy was really working my neck over.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I still aint there." I tried to say in my normal voice.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"No thanks bro." I hung up the phone and glared at the man sitting next to me.

Randy's hand went back to my cheek and turned my head. He started kisses me on the lips again. Only this time I didn't pull away. I returned the kiss. We were in full make-out mode within minutes. When we pulled apart from each other, we were breathless. _This cannot be happening. _I thought. I just turned 18 yesterday and the day after I was making out with a WWE superstar.

"We could make this work." Randy said breathlessly.

"No," I replied shaking my head.

"Listen to me." He got my attention again. "I don't care that I'm older than you. This seems right in my heart. I know you feel the same because you kissed me back." He smiled again.

How could I say no to the man? His smile made me want to smile. When I see him my stomach does cartwheels. Maybe this was right. Maybe not, I mean he was almost half my age. I began playing with my fingers thinking about all the ways this wasn't going to work.

"Randy, how can we make this work?"

"We will start off slow. Ok?"

Randy grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. I looked at them. They looked good together. I shook my head again. This was just a fling. Randy would get what he wanted then leave. I don't know, maybe its because I'm young, but I wanted this to work. I really wanted some stability in my life and if I went down this path I wouldn't have any. Stability is what I longed for.

_To hell with it. I'm young. What could go wrong? _"Ok." I said leaning into him again. We kissed again only this time it was short because Randy's phone rang.

"Hold on." He said.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked horrible. My make-up had worn off, my hair was ok, but it was all over my head. I turned the water on and washed my face. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put water in it trying to keep it down. As my hands were in my hair, Randy knocked on the door.

"You ok in there?" He asked threw the door.

"Yeah, one sec." I let out a breath before I walked out the door to be greeted by his glorious eyes again. I think that was the main feature that had got me. "What's up?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Adam's on his way back." He said sadly.

"Ok, I have to go back to Matt's room and talk to him about last night. Then I think I will head home."

"Don't go." He pouted. _That's cute._ I thought.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I have to go home. I need to change and I bet Charlie isn't happy that I didn't come home last night either." I saw his face drop at the mention of my cat. "Charlie is my cat Randy. You don't have to look all sad." I said.

There was a click and the door opened. Adam Copeland walked in and stopped in his tracks.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Yeah," Randy said not looking at the man.

"Actually no, I need to be going." I said smiling. "Call me later, Randy." I said giving Randy one final kiss on the lips before I walked pass Adam and out the door.

-Randy's POV—

"Care to explain, what the hell she's doing in here?"

"Lay off Adam." I snapped.

"Don't bite my head off. I'm just saying that you do this all the time. You hook up with a girl and then never call them."

"Not her, she's different." Randy said walking to the couch and turning the tv on.

**A/N: Thanks for the review.LiliaLunaBrooks you rock. Anyways. Today is 12/12/12 I thought it was the perfect day to update. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think so far. I scratch what I said earlier. I have a plan for this story. I hope I get it there. Review!**


	6. I have a plan

Anna's POV

I walked back down the hall and knocked on Matt's door. He opened the door and I walked in. I sat down on his bed, he sat beside me and I noticed that Jeff was gone. I kissed him on the cheek before he pulled me closer to him in a hug.

"About last night."

"Anna, nothing happened. I don't see you like that anyways. So, you and Randy a couple?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I like Randy a lot, but I don't want to be just a fling. You know, you guys are leaving a little later tonight and you are not going to be back for almost a year. I don't think I can do it."

"Just take a leap, if you don't jump what's the fun of life." He said chuckling.

I sighed. I leaned over and nudged is shoulder a little. "I need to go check on Charlie." I said getting up.

"Who's Charlie?" He asked standing up and walking with me to the door.

"My cat."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks though Matt." I hugged him as I stood outside his room. "Call me sometime." I turned and went to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. As I waited Randy showed up and stood next to me.

"Where are you going, Anna?" He asked brushing his hand over my shoulder.

"Home," I said shaking my head trying to get the urge to kiss him. "Charlie, remember." I said tapping him on the arm.

"I remember." He said with a chuckle. "Is Ryan coming to get you?"

"No, I'm walking home."

"No, you're not." He walked inside the elevator with me when the doors opened.

As soon as the doors shut Randy pushed me up against the wall and kissed me really hard. I slightly moaned into his kiss. I pulled on his shirt trying to get more into the kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My back was on the wall of the elevator. The elevator dinged and Randy dropped me to my feet. We walked out of the small moving room and out the door. I walked a little behind him to his car. Once in the passenger seat and Randy in the drivers we headed to my house. I told him how to get there. Once home I got out and went inside. As soon as I opened the door Charlie jumped up on my shoulder.

"Lively cat."

"He's been there through everything." I said rubbing his head.

I walked into the kitchen and put his food in a bowl and gave him some more water. Charlie jumped down and began eating. I walked out the kitchen and to my room. Randy followed me and stood behind me when we got to my room. I walked to the dresser and pulled out some blue jeans and a shirt. I stopped looking through my drawers when he moved my hair and kissed my shoulder.

"Randy," I sighed.

"Baby," He whispered.

"We need to talk about this." I whispered.

"I know," He moved away from me and sat on my bed. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips ever so gently. "I don't want this to be a one time thing, Anna. I like you a lot and I don't want to just leave you."

"Randy this is way too fast." I said honestly, "but I've been told that life goes on and I need to jump at opportunities when they present themselves."

"We can make this work. It's going to be hella hard." He said rubbing circles on my hips. "I'm willing to work on this if you are."

"We can try." I said.

"Good," he kissed me again.

"Randy, what time are you leaving." I asked pulling away.

"Don't you mean we?" He said smirking.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me."

"I can't I have to work."

"Where do you work?"

"At the newspaper. I am an editor."

"At only 18?"

"I started when I was 15. I have worked my ass off to be where I am today."

"You are a very smart one."

"I did skip two grades in school."

"My baby is smart." He smirked.

"I graduated when I was only 15. After that I got a job at the newspaper and started college. I finished college just last year. That is why I am an editor now. I am working on my PhD as we speak."

"Damn, baby. Do you need any help?"

"I've been doing this for 4 years by myself. I can do it now."

"Baby, I am here for you. Call your boss and tell em that you are going on a two week vacation."

"I can't do that!"

"Have you had a vacation?"

"No, but what am I going to do with Charlie?"

"Bring 'em. I have my own bus let him loose on it."

"I guess I could."

"Good, pack a few bags then. You aren't going to regret this at all." He said smirking,


	7. On the road

I called my boss that evening and told him that I needed a vacation. He agreed on that and allowed me to take a two week vacation. I looked down at Charlie, who was by my feet, I picked him up and rubbed him between the ears.

"Want to go with mama?" I asked the purring cat. "How about mama get you a bag packed." I sat the cat down on top of my bed before I went to the closet and got his travel bag. I went down the hall to the kitchen and got him his food and water bowls. I then went to the cabinet and put a bunch of his food inside.

"Do you really need all of that stuff?" Randy asked from the doorway.

"Do you have a cat?"

"Well, No."

"Have you ever had one?"

"No, only dogs."

"You have no idea what all Charlie is going to need."

"Ok, then. Is there anything I can get?"

"Laundry room, door on the left down the hall, grab his litter box, scoop, and litter."

"Sure thing." He walked off while I just shook my head.

I walked back to my room and packed two suitcases for myself. After all the clothes was in the bags, I went across the hall and packed up a bathroom bag. I walked back down the hall and opened the hall closet opting for my huge purse. I picked up three pairs of shoes and threw them in the back. I went into my living room and put four books into the purse.

"Your bags in your room ready?" Randy asked as he came back inside.

"Yeah," I said as I put a notebook and a couple of ink pens into the bag.

"No work this week." Randy said walking out the door with my luggage.

I just rolled my eyes and put my phone charger and ipod into my bag. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my breakfast bars and stuffed them into my bag along with a couple of water bottles. I turned around and put Charlie in his carriage and walked outside to see Randy waiting on me by the turned. I went over to him and put my bag in the trunk and Charlie in the backseat before I got myself inside the car.

Randt got I and grabbed my hand. He put my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Let's get to the bus." he said.

We made it to his bus and got everything put where they needed to be. Charlie was so happy being out of his cage. I sat next to Randy in the back of the bus on his bed. He had me curled into his side with his arm rubbing up and down my back ever so lightly.

"This is going to be the best two weeks of my life." Randy said.

"Don't fool yourself, Randal."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on top of my head. We were quiet for a few minutes before he said anything.

"How is it that you know my bullshit when I say it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier this morning, you called me out on it. Nobody has ever been able to do that. So, how did you do it when you've only known me for a day?"

"It's a gift." I said looking him directly in the eye. "I'm not the normal person you would meet. I'm observant to my surroundings."

"I'm glad you can keep me in line." He said with a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

One Week Later

I was backstage sitting on a crate in the hall waiting for Randy. I had my notebook and my pen sitting in my lap. My headphones were in my ears, my legs were crossed as I was writing in my notebook. I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my knee making me jump."Oh, God! Don't do that." I said holding my chest as one of my earbuds fell out of my ears.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He said with a chuckle.

"It's ok. Did you need something, Jeffy?"

"Yeah," he turned and looked at me.

"Well, spill your guts." I said tapping my pen on my notebook.

He leaned in and kissed me. It happened so fast that I didn't know what was happening. I was frozen in my spot, when my brain started to work again. I pushed Jeff off of me. I put my hand to my lips right as I slapped him with my other. I got up off the crate with my notebook under my arm. I bent down and picked up my pen and put it in my hair. I turned and looked at him before I walked off shaking my head. I couldn't believe Jeff just kissed me knowing I am with Randy. I walked into Randy's locker room and sat down beside him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked lacing up his boots for the nights match he had.

"Just thinking." I said opening my notebook.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What are you writing? This is supposed to be your vacation, baby. Remember no work." He said moving closer to me.

"Oh, just ideas for stories I think the writers need to report on."

"Let me see that." He said glancing over my shoulder looking at my notes. "These are really good."

"Oh, shut up." I said smacking him on the chest.

"No, I'm serious. You should talk to Vince about the writing side of this business."

"You are just saying that so I'll be around more."

"Well, not only that, you are seriously talented when it comes to story ideas."

"Babe, stop flattering me."

"Never,"he said kissing the back of my ear. I immediately felt guilty and moved away from Randy, causing him to look at me with his eyebrows raised. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing hun, just slow things down a little. We are taking things too fast."

"Ok, fine tonight, you and me, dinner."

"Deal," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before he got up and walked out the room. I leaned back against the locker running my hand over my face. Just what the hell was I to do about both Jeff and Randy? Could my life get any more complicated?


	8. Surprise

I sat in front of my computer screen with my phone sitting beside the keyboard. In exactly one month, I had went from no boyfriend to one amazing one and a guy who wanted to be my boyfriend. I hated what my life had became. Randy treated me like a queen. He was slowly making me fall in love with him. My phone lit up making me glance at it. It showed a new text message. I tapped on the screen and read the new message.

_'Did you get my surprise? -NewChamp-_

_'No, what is it? -AA-_

_'You'll see when it shows up, baby. -NewChamp-_

I put my phone down and sighed. Randy had been doing this since I came back to work two weeks ago. I began typing again when there was a knock on my door. I got up and walked to my door. I opened it and my eyes went wide.

"Surprise!"

"Randy!" I yelled half shocked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I've got three days off and I wanted to spend them with you." he said pecking me on the lips. "God, how I have missed you." He said pulling away from the kiss.

"I'm glad you are here." I said moving out of the way so he could come inside. Once he was inside, I shut the door and led him to the living room. "I need to talk to you, Randy." I said taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Please don't say you are breaking up with me." He pouted. I laughed just a little seeing his puppy dog eyes.

"No, but once you hear what I am going to say to you, you might leave me." I said looking down at my hands.

"Hey, look at me." he put his hand under my chin making me look at him. "There is nothing that will make me leave you. Even if you tell me that you are batting for the other team." He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him before I took a deep breath. "I kissed Jeff before I came home."

"What?"

"Well, he kissed me."

"Which is it. Did you kiss him or he kiss you?"

"He came up to me and kissed me." I looked down at my hands again.

"What did you do." He asked after a few moments of silence.

I snapped at him. My eyes shot to his. "I slapped him. What do you think I did?"

"Baby," He said quietly. "he is younger than me. You could totally ditch me for him." He said with a small chuckle.

"Don't you get it." I said my voice softening. "I care about you, not him." I said as my eyes watered. For some reason thinking about losing Randy hurt. "I don't want to lose the one good thing that has happened to me lately."

"Anna," I looked up at him. "I've already told you that I wasn't going anywhere." He leaned over and placed his lips to mine. Just then my phone rand. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. I didn't recognize the number so I glanced at Randy. "Answer it." He whispered moving back over to his place on the couch. I hit the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Anna Anderson?"

"Speaking," I said glancing at Randy again.

"This is Stephanie McMahon with World Wrestling Entertainment. I have it under my assumptions that you are a very creative idea writer." This time my full attention was on Randy. He just smirked at me and pulled me into him. "Is that true?" She asked.

"Well, practically. I'm an Editor who come up with ideas for the reporters to write on."

"Were you here two weeks ago with Mr. Orton?"

"Yes," I sighed. I was totally busted now. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. In fact, I have a copy of some noted that you took while you were here. Do you think you could meet me at Raw in three days to discus some things?"

"I think I can manage. Just send me all the details, I'll meet you on Monday."

"Great, see you Monday." She said hanging up. I looked over at Randy.

"What did you do."

"Baby, I wanted to be near you more, I just figured that this will help us out. I want you to be on the road with me more than you are." He shrugged and turned towards me. "I want you to be there for everything and I think if you get this job. If you don't want it, then you can tell Stephanie that you decline, but if you take this job you can be with me more than you are now, and the pays not that bad either." He said leaning closer to me. "Baby, take the job, please." He whispered.

"I'll think about it." I whispered before I kissed him on the lips. Maybe I would take this job. "But what about the Jeff problem?" I asked pulling away.

"Don't worry about Jeff, I'll handle him." Randy said kissing me hard.


	9. New job, maybe

I had a great three days with Randy. It was now early Monday morning and I was going with Randy to Las Vegas. I sat next to him on the plain that was going to take us there. The flight was a 4 hour plane ride, but being up at 3 in the morning sucked ass. I leaned my head on Randy shoulder and looked out the window. I felt Randy place a kiss on top of my head.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up when we land." He whispered moving my head just a little. He put his arm around my shoulders making me rest on his chest.

I closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat.

-Randy's POV-

I listen to Anna's even breathing and knew she was sleeping. I smiled lightly looking down at this wonderful woman in my arms. I leaned my head on her head and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was sleeping myself. I woke up and looked at Anna. I just stared at her. She looked so much like an angel that I didn't want to wake her up.

"You might want to take a picture. I'll last longer." She mumbled making me jump.

"Sorry," I said when she turned her head to look at me. "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long." She said moving so she could stretch.

"The plane is landing shortly, baby." I whispered to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know, they just said a few minutes ago that we were going to arrive in about ten minutes."

We arrived and made it out of the airport and into an awaiting cab. We went straight to the arena. We got out of the car and went inside. We split at catering. I kissed Anna on the forehead and watched her walk down the hall to Stephanie's office. I walked in catering and made a bee line for Jeff. He was sitting with his brother chit chatting.

"I need a word with you, Hardy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Which one?" Matt asked.

I just glared at the younger Hardy. Jeff stood up and followed me out into the hall. I pushed him up against the wall.

"I want you to leave Anna alone."

"If I don't?"

"I will beat you with an inch of your life."

"She can be with whoever she wants." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, but she's with me now. So but the fuck out and leave her alone." I pushed him one more time before I let him fall to the ground. "If I hear tell that you kissed her again I will hurt you." I kicked him once in the gut before I walked down the hall and into the locker room. Maybe he will listen to me and leave my girlfriend alone.

-Jeff's POV-

I got up off the ground with a smirk on my face. I walked back into the room and sat back down in the seat I was in before I left. I just smiled thinking of the empty threat that was spat at me. I shook my head and looked over at Matt.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Anna's boyfriend feels threatened."

"What did you do?" He asked putting a chip in his mouth.

"I kissed Anna last time she was here and now Randy thinks she's going to leave him for me." I smirked even more.

"Didn't you learn from my experience. This isn't going to end well."

"For whom, Matthew? I will fight for what I want, and I want Anna." I said getting up and walking down the hall.

-Anna's POV-

I walked into Stephanie's office and took a seat in front of her. She Smiled at me as she slid the multipage contract to me. I looked through the first couple of pages before I glanced at her.

"Just tell me the jest of it."

"Ok," She let out a small laugh, "It basically says that you will be given a two month trial with a pay of $2000 a month, where you will sit in on some creative meeting and take notes. You can give your advice if you want during these meeting if you so chose. After the two month trial you will be given an evaluation where myself along with the board will decide if you are what we are looking for. If we decide that you are what's good for business then you will receive a pay upgrade, of $3500 a month, along with a seat on the creative team for two years, for starters. After two years we are going to do another evaluation and you can make a decision to stay or go. Whatever you want."

"Is that all it says?" I asked moving to the last page.

"Well, besides the fine print."

"Which state what exactly?"

"That at any time if you give us any cause to release you then you will be released without any say. You may request a hearing if you so chose for unlawful termination."

"I see. Can I have a lawyer look this over?"

"Certainly. I'll give you a week to return the contract and your decision." I stood up and shook her hand before making my exit. I walked down the hall and knocked on the locker room door that Randy said he was in. The door opened and Randy walked out and hugged me before he kissed me on the head. I wrapped my arms around his waist with a smile on my face.

"How did it go, babe?"

"Great, once I have my lawyer look this over and he agrees with what it says then I will be here for a good two months."

"Two months? That's all that you got?"

"For now, if they like my ideas then I get two years with the company."

"Baby, that's so wonderful. We are going to have so much fun." He said with a smile.

"I sure hope we do, at least I hope we have fun with no drama."

"Baby, you are in the WWE, there's bound to be some drama." He said laughing.


End file.
